Bittersweet
by Mlle.Nuit
Summary: ONE-SHOT SONGFIC - BITTERSWEET Existiria uma melhor definição para o sentimento especial que permeia o coração de Milo em relação à Camus de Aquário?


Salut mes amis!

Bem, lá vou eu me aventurar novamente com meus douradinhos preferidos...

Talvez porque sejam eles a melhor definição da face do amor que eu conheço...

Como já sabem, Saint Seiya, Camus, Miro e todo o resto não me pertencem e o blá-blá-blá de sempre...

Mas eu acredito piamente, mes amis, que entendo bem como eles se sentem...

Au revoir...

* * *

**Bittersweet...**

Miro deixou o copo de lado, apoiado na mesa junto à poltrona...

Vazio, pela sexta vez.

As cortinas dançavam, mas não havia brisa...a luz da luminária parecia bruxulear como a chama de uma vela, mas isto não era possível.

Nada era.

Sentiu vontade de rir diante do absurdo da situação...uma reação absurda diante de uma situação absurda...

Então, levantou-se, um pouco zonzo apenas, indo em direção à estante de livros...acariciou-os com dedos trêmulos, feridos...logo deparou-se com um que lhe chamou a atenção...era de Baudelaire, o escritor preferido dele...

Fechou os olhos, tendo brevemente o livro entre os dedos...

E logo este jazia, semi-aberto, sobre as frias pedras do chão da casa de Aquário...

_**If I tell you  
Will you listen?  
Will you stay?  
Will you be here forever?  
Never go away?**_

Never thought things will change  
Hold me tight  
Please don't say again  
That you have to go

Era um dia de sol. Camus rira pela primeira vez de uma bobagem sua, dita em uma de suas muitas tentativas de parecer interessante aos olhos dos outros...

Um revestimento de importância para quem se sentia tão insignificante diante dele.

E então...

Um pequeno sinal de vida no iceberg.

Uma pequena chama acendera-se em seu coração.

É óbvio que se exaltara com o riso, afinal não gostava que rissem dele...isso o fazia sentir-se tolo, infantil até...

Mas algo naqueles olhos glaciais o acalmara.

Acalme-se. Não precisa usar sua armadura aqui, Escorpião.

E ele soube então que jamais usaria uma armadura novamente.

Não com ele.

_**  
**_  
_**A bitter thought  
I had it all  
But I just let it go  
Hold your silence  
It's so violent  
Since your gone**_

All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you

If I had told you  
You would have listened?  
You had stayed?  
You would be here forever?  
Never went away?

Sentia o peso daquele corpo tão desejado sobre o seu, forte, viril, apaixonado...

Sincronia perfeita de cheiros, gestos, corpos...

O veneno correndo nas veias, o gelo derretendo-se nele num espasmo final e sufocado;

E, na manhã seguinte, a luz entra pelo dossel, revelando a cama vazia.

Ninguém além dele e de suas lembranças.

Nenhuma palavra. Sempre o silêncio impessoal. Gélido.

Mas o cheiro nos lençóis, suas roupas no chão a esmo diziam que a noite fora real. Que o que sentiam um pelo outro era real.

E que haveria sempre uma noite seguinte.

Mas agora não haveria mais.

_**  
**_  
_**It would never have been the same  
All our time  
Would have been infame  
Cause you had to go**_

The sweetest thought  
Had it all  
Cause I did let you go  
All our moments  
Keep me warm  
When you're gone

Agora ele, Mu e Aioria batalhavam mais uma vez. Suas armaduras reluziam, mesmo danificadas pelo impacto da luta anterior. À frente deles, Radamanthys, um adversário poderoso, o maior dentre os juízes do inferno.

Era isso, então. Esse era o destino deles.

Teriam de ir ao inferno defender sua deusa, o Santuário, seu mundo.

Novamente riu. Nada mais era tão absurdo.

Estava no lugar que deveria estar. Entrando onde queria entrar há muito tempo.

Onde já estava desde que ele se fora, com seu riso, seu cheiro, seu silêncio...seu partir definitivo, deixando-o acordar todos os dias sozinho, mas sem o cheiro nos lençóis, sem a carne marcada pelas mãos dele...

Olhou para seu adversário. Então, fechou os olhos, juntando suas forças aos outros dois cavaleiros de ouro...

Em seu pensamento, um último rosto...

Doce e amargo...

Um sorriso se abriu em seus lábios.

- Já estou indo, Camus...

_**All my thoughts are with you forever  
Until the day we'll be back together  
I will be waiting for you**_

**_

* * *

_**_C'est fini!_


End file.
